Pushing the Limit
by anetteo
Summary: Piper and Prue are a bit rebellious in their teenage years and Patty and Victor struggles to get them to behave, until something happens and they have a turnaround


**Pushing The Limit**

Disclaimer: This is an alternative fic and nobody died. Victor and Patty are still together. No Paige..Sorry about all the grammar mistakes... also I don't own any of the caracters... Mr. Spelling does.. like you didn't know..lol.

Prue: 19

Piper: 17

Phoebe: 15

-----------

It was in the middle of the night and Prue and Piper had just come home from a party. Trying to keep Piper quiet while dragging her up the steps was something Prue found very difficult at the moment. With every step they took, Piper fell to the ground laughing. Piper got really happy when she was drunk and you couldn't do anything without her bursting into laughter.

"Shhh, Piper! Mom's gonna be so mad!" Prue giggled still dragging her sister.

"You stop being funny then!" Piper laughed so hard she had to gasp for air.

"Shhh... All we have to do is get past mom and dads room and then you can laugh." Prue opened the front door as quietly as she could. "Piper, come on!" She whispered.

"Alright already, right behind ya..." Piper answered trying hard to concentrate on getting trough the door opening without hitting the wall.

Once Piper was in, Prue closed the door behind them and started toe tipping her way to the stairs. Suddenly the lights turned on and they saw Patty with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at them.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Piper happily squealed, "Mommy!"

"I see you didn't manage to get your little sister home sober either." Patty shook her head at the two. "You could have told me you were going out, Prudence."

"Mom, I'm 19..." Before she could finish the sentence, she was interrupted by her mother.

"Last time I checked you lived under my roof." Patty sharply said. " Now, both of you go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

----------**Next Morning**-----------

"Argh... Pain in the brain." Piper growled when she woke up. Looking over at the sister she realized that Prue was in the same shape as her. "Maybe we should just go back to sleep and wake up tomorrow...or next year."

"All I know is that I don't feel like going down for breakfast so sounds like a good plan, sis." Prue turned around in her bed to face Piper.

"When did we get home anyway?" Piper asked rubbing her head.

"I have no idea, but I bet we're gonna find out soon. Mom looked pretty angry last night." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Awww.. Man! I forgot about mom and dad." Piper whined.

"Let's just go down and get it over with...

------------**The Kitchen**-----------

Victor was sitting by the table reading the newspaper when his eldest daughters stumbled into the kitchen.

"Well aren't you two just a ray of sunshine." Phoebe laughed at the sight of her sisters. Getting nothing but ugly glares in return, she quickly found out it was best to shut up.

"When did I say it was ok to come home at 3 am?" Victor asked behind the paper.

Patty joined them by the table and motioned for Phoebe to leave them. Not wanting to get into the same trouble as her sisters she did what she was told.

"We didn't mean to come home that late, dad." Prue tried to defend herself and Piper.

"You two never mean to do anything..." Patty commented.

"Come on, mom. Lighten up." Piper regretted the words as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying... It's not like we killed anyone..." Piper tried.

"I think you know perfectly well, that it's not ok to come home drunk out of your minds in the middle of the night!" Patty yelled in anger.

"We weren't drunk out of our minds..."

"I'm not sure the neighbors agree with that, Prudence. You woke up just about everybody last night." Victor calmly said while putting the newspaper away.

"We're sorry, what else can we do about it?!" Piper said with a sheepish smile. Something she knew her mother hated.

"Piper." Patty simply said and looked sternly over at her middle daughter.

"Look, we won't come home that late again, and I promise to keep Piper from getting that drunk." Prue received a punch in the shoulder from Piper.

"This is the last time I will tell you to behave." Victor told them.

"Or what, dad?!" Prue knew she was pushing her luck.

"Don't even go there, Prudence." He warned before kissing his wife goodbye and walked out the door.

"Whatever!" Prue yelled back, storming out of the kitchen.

With just Piper and Patty left, Piper gave her mother one more smirk before leaving Patty alone.

"One day..." Patty muttered under her breath, starting to clean the table.

--------**Monday afternoon**-----------

Patty walked through the hallways at Baker High. She had been called in for a meeting, because Piper was skipping classes. Prue and Piper had a way of getting into trouble very easily. Patty had always figured that Phoebe would be the wild one of her children, but that wasn't how it turned out. She didn't know what to do anymore. Both her and Victor had tried to be strict and put their foot down by grounding them. That didn't really work though. She knew they didn't mean anything bad about it; they just crossed the line very often.

She opened the door to the principal's office. Piper was sitting in a chair waiting for her, she saw her daughter sink further down into the chair with every step she took. She shook hands with Mr. Anderson, the principal, before she sat down next to Piper.

Piper stared down at the floor. Patty knew her daughter felt bad for causing all the trouble, she saw it by the way she was looking down at the floor, twirling her hair. Piper did that when she was upset or nervous.

"I'll just cut to the case, Mrs. Halliwell. I won't take up much of your time. Piper has been skipping her History class for a few weeks now, and if she doesn't stop, well then she'll not be graded in the subject." Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. "Now, I have talked to Piper about this, and I hope you and your husband will as well."

Patty nodded slightly, "Of course. We will do that as soon as we get home."

"Piper is a smart kid and I would hate to see her fail her classes." Piper rolled her eyes at Mr. Anderson's statement. She hated when people talked about her like she wasn't even in the room.

"Can we go now?" Piper asked annoyed by the whole situation.

"Piper!" Patty scolded.

Mr. Anderson smiled, "Yes, that would be all."

Piper rolled her eyes again. "Yeah right..."

"That's enough, Piper!" Patty strenly warned her. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"Goodbye Mrs. Halliwell, Piper."

-------

All the way out to the car they remained silent. Patty waited till they had gotten in before she sighed and looked over at her daughter.

" Talk to me, Piper."

"You wouldn't understand." Her brown eyes gazed out the window.

"Yeah? Try me..." Piper shook her head.

"You can keep doing this, Piper. Skipping school, talking back..."

"Why?" Piper snapped at her mother.

"Because, it hurts me. I don't know what to do about you or Prue. You come home drunk, you fight, have attitude problems..." Patty ran a hand through her hair.

Piper stared up at her mother. "I can't change who I am." She growled.

"This is not who you are, Piper."

"How do you know?" Piper sighed furiously and slammed her back into the car seat.

"I made you, Piper. You're my baby, I know you." Patty started the car and drove home.

-----------**Friday night**----------

Piper had been yelled at when she and her mother got home from school. She even got grounded. Not that she cared, she had a party to go to, and she wasn't about to sit home on a Friday night. They had been told not to go out, but they did anyway.

On their way home from the party, a car suddenly came out of nowhere in high speed right towards them.

"Prue, look out!" Piper screamed and watched helplessly as her sister tried to turn away from the car. It was too late and the car hit them, then everything turned black.

At the manor

"Hello." Patty answered the phone.

A man was heard on the other end. "Is this Patty Halliwell?"

"Yes this is she."

"There has been a car accident involving your daughters, and we need you to come down to the ER."

Patty felt a sickening twist in her gut. "What?" She asked not sure of what she had just heard.

"There has been a car accident involving you daughters." The man repeated.

"Oh, my god... I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone.

"PHOEBE!" She yelled getting ready to leave.

Phoebe ran down the stairs to find her mother wit a terrified look on her face. "What, mom?" She asked starting to get scared.

"I need you to stay here and call your dad and grams. Prue and Piper have been in an accident."

------------**ER**-----------

Running into the ER she prayed to God that her children were ok. "Prudence and Piper Halliwell?" She asked a nurse. "Right over there." The nurse said pointing at them.

"Thank you."

She looked around trying to spot them, but could only see her oldest daughter. "Prue!" She cried and hugged her as tight as she could. "Where's Piper? Are you ok? What happened?" Patty's voice choked.

Prue pointed to where Piper was. "She's right there."

"Are you ok?" Patty hugged Prue again.

"I'm ok, my head hurts pretty bad, and I've got some cuts here and there, but I'm ok." Tears were steaming down her face. "Some guy hit us with his car...and I tried to turn away...I really did, mom...I'm so sorry."

"I believe you, honey." Patty smiled and wiped away her tears. "You just sit down and I'll check on you sister, ok?" Prue nodded and sat down.

Piper was sitting on a bed looking down at her bloody arm. The nurse that had been cleaning the wounds had just left to get something more to clean them with. She was relieved when she saw her mother.

"Sweetie?" Patty asked.

"It's just so much blood, mom." Piper sobbed. She had gotten some deep cuts on her arm while protecting her face from the shattering glass.

Patty stroked Piper's hair gently and kissed her cheek. "Don't look at it, baby. You'll be alright." Piper closed her eyes still sobbing. She hated blood, she always had, but she calmed down knowing her mother was right by her side.

"That car just came out of nowhere and hit us... I swear I thought I was gonna die." Piper gazed down at her wounds again.

"I've never been more scared in my life..." Patty whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry about tonight, mom, and all those other nights. And about skipping school..." Piper whimpered.

"Don't think about that, it doesn't matter any more, I'm just glad you're not lying dead somewhere."

"No, mom. I mean it. I won't go back to being a screw up again, I'm gonna change, I promise." She locked eyes with her mother.

Shaking her head, she smiled a warm smile. "You've never been a screw up, baby. Not you or Prue. You're perfect and I wouldn't ever want to be without you. I love my girls just the way you are."

"Dad's never gonna buy us a car." Patty laughed at her. "Sweetie, you were just in a car accident..."

The nurse came back followed by a doctor. "Mrs. Halliwell, may I have a word with you?" Patty nodded and stepped aside along with the doctor.

The doctor looked down at a medical file. "About you daughters, Prudence, has a little concussion and a few cuts here and there. And Piper, Piper has three broken ribs and some cuts on her arm. They'll both be ok in no time, they're young and heal fast." He scratched his chin. "If I must say so, you've got some lucky girls there, it could have gotten a lot worse."

"They tend to be a bit lucky." Patty looked over at her daughters. "When can I take them home, doctor?"

"Well, Prudence is all patched together, and as soon as Piper is as well, then you're free to go." He smiled.

------------**10 years later**---------

"We were a bit troubled, weren't we." Piper laughed, looking down at a picture taken when she was seventeen.

"Yeah, mom, sorry." Prue kissed her mother's cheek. Patty smiled and put her arms around her girls. "I knew you'd come around."

Piper leaned against Patty's shoulder, "How did you do it, mom?"

"All you need is love..."

**FIN.**

Hope you liked it!


End file.
